The following is an application for partial funding of the conference on "The Biology and Chemistry of Vision", held under the auspices of FASEB to be held at the Omni Resort, Tucson, AZ on June 21-26, 2003. This conference continues an ongoing tradition of excellence in its contribution of knowledge to basic and clinically relevant research in vision. It is part of a successful series of nine previous FASEB conferences held at various locations since 1985. This conference has been invaluable for attracting numerous young and established scientists in vision thereby greatly contributing to new ideas in this field of research. Multidisciplinary approaches in biochemistry, molecular biology, physiology, biophysics and genetics contribute to the efficacy of this program. This conference is designed to focus primarily on photoreceptor cell components involved in development, visual transduction, dark adaptation, and cell maintenance. Particular emphasis is given to the understanding of mechanisms contributing to our understanding of how genetic mutations can lead to visual loss such as occurs in retinitis pigmentosa and age-related macular degeneration. Proposed sessions include topics on the biology and physiology of photoreceptors, human genetics and retinal disease, as well as gene therapy of recessive and dominant dystrophies.